Gone Home
by ZacksmexyFair
Summary: After being away for a year for college, Kevin decides to come back to Peach Creek to finish. Upon exploring the college building one day on a Sunday, he sees a certain someone who has been gone since middle school doing naughty things to himself. KevinxEdd. Warning, yaoi, explicit.


**A/N: Hey, ZacksmexyFair here. I know this is different from what I usually write, but I have gotten into the KevinxEdd fandom and I really wanted to write one for this couple. This one-shot has been brewing in my head this last week before I finally decided to write it down. So let's do this.**

* * *

**Gone Home**

Coming back home was the best thing Kevin Richard could have done. When he had first left for college last summer on a sports scholarship, he was happy to be getting away from this 'dump' as he so politely put it. He had fun, made new friends, went out drinking aplenty, and even lost his virginity to this really hot girl he dated for a few months. Too bad he couldn't remember her name. He even finally got some tattoos done-after he got himself drunk of course. But then, everything sort of blended together and his so called friends showed their true colors.

The few he had become close to were really a bunch of assholes; they actually reminded him of his childhood bully self. The way they would pick on the weak and were the popular kids in the university; a bunch of mindless jocks looking to have fun. Kevin was reminded on how he used to pick on the three Eds back in his Jr. high school years. Of course Edd, the Double D, had left during the second year of middle school, moved to where his parents were at the time. Out of the three Eds, Double D was the only one he could stand despite being a total nerd.

After finishing his first year in college, he had himself transferred to the community college in Peach Creek; back home where he belonged. Of course, now he no longer had the sports scholarship and had to pay his way through. Luckily, his dad owned a very well known candy shop and was happy to put him to work. The pay was good and helped him live comfortably in his dorm. He could have stayed with his parents, but that would have been so lame.

Being back made him happy. Happier than he was back in Denver. Large cities didn't sit well with him; too many people. Yes, being back home was great. Of course, he had only been here for two weeks; a week before his classes started. He got all morning classes so he could send the rest of the day working with enough time to do homework before going to bed and starting the whole routine again. Saturdays and Sundays were his days off from both school and work, leaving him two days to himself. He spent those days shopping for his dorm room, which he shared with this odd kid who kept to himself, or finishing up homework.

So far, he hasn't run into Ed or Eddy yet, which he was quite thankful for the last one. He could never stand being around the scumbag. But he does see them from time to time down the hallway or in town. They don't seem to have noticed him or are ignoring him. Most likely Ed hasn't noticed him and Eddy was ignoring him. The two of them were usually not together, preferring to hang out with their own groups.

Kevin was a little disappointed when he didn't see Edd, having hoped deep down that the smarter of the Eds had come back to do college here. But he hadn't been out and about much since he's been here except for that one time when shopping for appliances for his dorm. Most of his time was spent in classes, work, and the dorm doing essays or book reports and the likes.

Today, however, was different. It was a Sunday and he was all caught up, having finished an essay earlier this morning so he could spend some time catching up with some old friends... well the ones that had actually stayed. That left Nazz out since she went to some prestigious university somewhere far away from here. The only other close friends he had were Ralph and Johnny. He guessed he could count Sarah and Jimmy as friends as well, but they weren't really in his tight circle of friends since they were several years younger than him and still in high school.

It didn't really matter anyways since everyone was apparently busy. He had maybe spent ten minutes with Ralph before he had to leave suddenly, saying he had important family business to attend to.

With a sigh, he made his way back to the collage, not quite ready to head back to the dorms. Instead he took to exploring the building, passing by empty class rooms, large dance rooms that were filled with people practicing for their next debut or show or whatever, and small music studios. All except for one was empty. The green light over one of the doors let people know that it was in use. Curious and mostly bored, he stepped quietly up to the door and peeked in.

What Kevin expected was to see and hear some wanna be singer as soon as he opened the door, instead he got an earful of something else and the lights were turned off. It sounded like moaning, but it was quiet. Curiosity peeked, he silently made his way into the room and let the door close behind him without a sound. The studio consisted of two rooms; the 'live room' and the control room. The control room was behind a door towards the back of the studio, where the noise was coming from thanks to the door being open just a crack. He could see light spilling through the slightly opened door.

The ginger tip toed over towards the door in the back, thankful the floor didn't squeak, and opened the cracked door further. Peering in, his eyes widened at what he saw. A young man, most likely a student, was laying on the floor on his back, completely naked, besides the underwear hanging off on one ankle, and masturbating. Kevin held back a gasp, feeling embarrassed as a blush crept along his cheeks. The young man was facing towards him with his legs spread wide, showing Kevin every little detail the other was doing to himself. Not only was the masturbating man rubbing his dick, but he was also fingering himself.

Kevin couldn't see his face thanks to the other laying flat on his, but the stranger had to be good looking. The sweaty body was lean but muscular from what he could see and the moaning voice was fantastic to listen to. He could see the beginnings of a tattoo sleeve on the right arm, starting a few inches from the wrist. There was another black tribal like tattoo on the left thigh that began on his hip and twirled down the leg to his calf. Kevin couldn't stop himself from watching, hoping he wouldn't be caught.

The two fingers turned into three and the stranger let out a loud gasp before cursing. The finger fucking began anew and the hand on his dick moved away so he could use his elbow to push himself up, revealing the rest of the toned body. Kevin gulped at the beauty before him. The other had jet black hair that was parted on the left with bangs brushed off towards the right. He had three cornrows on the left side while a couple of pins held back the right side of his short hair. At the base of his skull, there were three thick strands of hair that stuck out, reminding Kevin of a certain someone.

The young man opened his eyes, revealing light green eyes and gasped again when he shoved his fingers deep inside. Upon gasping, he had opened his mouth just enough to reveal the gap between his two front teeth. Kevin's eyes widened in recognition. He could not believe that this striking young man was Eddward, or Double Dork as Kevin had liked to call him. It couldn't be. Maybe it was just a coincidence that this stranger had the same colored eyes, same three strands of hair in the back of the neck, and same gaped teeth as Edd.

Kevin thought about questioning the stranger when he was finished pleasuring himself and made to get up from his crouched position that he had did not know when he had done that, but stopped when the stranger's moans turned into cries as those fingers flew in and out of him quickly. The other's head was titled back as he came close to orgasm and Kevin couldn't stop watching. The sight kept him from moving and felt himself completely harden in his pants. His hand twitched, wanting to reach down and pleasure himself too.

The stranger shoved his fingers in deep one last time and came with a cry, spewing all over his chest. Kevin watched as the other plopped back down on his back and panted while sluggishly reaching towards his side and grabbed his shirt, using it to clean himself off before throwing it to the side the somewhere. After catching his breath, he sat up and glanced towards the door with a devious smirk.

_Shit! _Kevin cursed and went to move, but the door to the control room slammed opened and a foot pushed him down roughly to the floor. Looking up, the ginger saw the naked man standing over him with a foot pressing down on chest. The stranger gazed down at him with a sneer, flashing his perfectly straight teeth and gap.

"What do we have here? A peeping tom?" the naked man said in amusement. Kevin gulped and stayed where he was, not wanting to anger the other for fear of having a knife pulled on him. "And not only that, it happens to be the one and only Kevin Richard, my childhood nemesis." He smirked when the ginger's eyes widened in surprise.

"Edd?"

"Hmm, been quite a while hasn't it? Time's done you good."

This couldn't be the Double Dork, the sockhead, from his childhood. The Edd he knew was a nerd, someone who spoke in an intelligent and sassy way, one who cared about hygiene and cleanliness and was kind. This new Edd didn't seem to care that he was naked and covered in drying sweat and didn't look as kind or sensitive as the old Edd.

The foot left his chest as the naked man went to the studio door and locked it, keeping anymore prying eyes from wandering in. Kevin sat up, glanced over his shoulder, and paled when Double D turned back towards him with a devilish grin, eyes narrowed, and muscles set in determination. The ex-bully spun on his rump and scooted back until his back met the wall as the other advanced on him.

"Now how should I punish you?" Edd whispered as he knelt down in front of Kevin, gripping the ginger's chin in a strong grip. He smirked when Kevin glared at him and stood back up, but kept his grip on the other's chin, forcing it open. "I have an idea, but I'm gonna need to be made hard first."

With that, he shoved his length inside Kevin's mouth, causing the other to choke and his head to bang back against the wall. Kevin pushed on Double D's hips, freeing his mouth long enough to say "Bastard!" before his mouth was once again filled. His angry yells were muffled due to the hardening dick in his mouth and tried once more to push the other away, but his hands were grabbed and held in smaller but stronger hands. Edd began to thrust into the other's mouth, giving quiet moans while smirking down at Kevin. The ginger glared back angrily.

"Oh, come now. It's not that bad," Edd mumbled with a smirk. "If you're a good boy I'll give you a treat." He chuckled when Kevin's glare intensified. "Alright already, no need to look so angry." He pulled his length from the other's warm cavern.

"Fucking bitch!" Kevin coughed out as he wiped some drool from his mouth that had slipped out. "What are you doing?"

Edd had kneeled down and was now rubbing his cheek against the front of the ex-bully's pants. "Returning the favor," Edd replied as he began unbuckling and unzipping Kevin's pants and reached in to pull out the ex-bully's flaccid cock. "Aww did I make you go down? That won't do." Without another word, he wrapped his lips around Kevin's length and immediately began sucking, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Fuck!" Kevin brought his hands down to Double D's head, grabbing fists full of hair. "Edd, wha-what are you doing?"

"Making you feel good," the ravenette mumbled around the dick in his mouth.

The ginger leaned his head back and moaned as Edd sucked him off, quickly hardening under the other's experienced mouth. Why was Edd doing this to him? Why was he _letting_ Edd do this to him? He could take this guy on if he wanted to, but something was holding him back. Maybe it was because of his childhood feelings that he had for the other resurfacing after so many years of shoving it into the back of his mind. Whatever it was, he didn't want to stop.

"Shit, I'm gonna come," Kevin moaned out. He then groaned when Double D suddenly pulled away with a grin. "What the fuck man?"

The ravenette didn't answer him, instead, he got up and made his way back into the control room, motioning the other to follow him. Kevin did eagerly and licked his lips at the sight of Edd laying on the floor on his stomach with his ass high in the air, swaying from side to side invitingly. The ginger smirked and kneeled behind Edd, giving the lovely rump a nice swat; leaving a red hand print on one cheek.

Double D gasped in slight pain and glared over his shoulder. He growled when Kevin gave him a matching hand print on the other cheek. "Hurry and fuck me already!"

The ginger smirked. "I think I want to have some fun first." He suddenly ducked down and bit Edd's left ass check before giving it a small lick. He did the same with the other cheek and grinned into the other's skin when the ravenette gasped in pleasure. He then grabbed both cheeks with his hands and spread them apart, licking his lips at the lubed up entrance.

"Kevin?!" Edd squealed out as he felt the other's tongue suddenly invade his opening. "Th-that's unsanitary!" He was ignored as his hips were held in place to keep from moving. The feeling of that tongue pushing it's way inside him before pulling back out so it could circle around his sphincter was oddly exciting and pleasurable.

Double D pushed back into that mouth after coming to terms that what Kevin was doing to him wasn't so bad, especially when the ginger seemed to enjoy tasting him down there. It was a good thing he hadn't taken a shit since his shower last night. He cried out when that tongue plunged back into him and wiggled inside him as those large hands squeezed his rump. His eyes clenched shut as he felt himself coming close to orgasming.

Kevin immediately pulled back when he felt the ravenette clenching around his tongue tightly. "Oh, I don't think so. This is payback for making me choke on your dick earlier." He gave the pale ass another slap and reached into the back pocket of his pants to pull out his wallet. He pulled out a condom packet that he had been saving for when he got lucky and opened it, rolling it on. He found a bottle of lube that Edd had used earlier and lathered up his length.

"Hurry up already!" Edd growled impatiently, glaring over his shoulder

The ginger smirked and grabbed those delicious hips once again and plunged right in. He groaned as heat engulfed him tightly. Double D cried out when he was suddenly filled with something much larger than his fingers, his ass stinging from the sudden stretching. He was glad Kevin paused for a bit, most likely to reign in his control, and gave him time to get used to this new feeling. He felt extremely full and couldn't help but moan as the length inside him pressed snugly against his prostate.

Kevin took this as his cue to move and pulled away slightly before thrusting back in harshly, brushing against the other's g-spot hard. Edd gasped loudly when the other started to move inside him, hitting that spot every time. He tried to keep quiet, not wanting to give the ex-bully the satisfaction that he was doing a fantastic job. But the lingering pain eased away with each rough thrust, giving way to extreme pleasure that Edd never fell before. He cried out loudly with each thrust, his voice going an octave higher when Kevin started to plunge into him fast and hard.

The ex-bully smirked in victory, watching the ravenette's eyes roll back into his head. He plunged in deeply and stayed seated there as he sat back, bringing Edd with him. Kevin grabbed the other's legs and hooked them over the crook of his arms and began thrusting up into the tight heat once more. The new angle had him sliding in deeper and hitting Double D's prostrate dead on. The ravenette's cries began anew and clutched at Kevin's arms, nails digging into the skin.

No words were said between them; there didn't need to be. No calling of their names, no 'yes!'s, no harder or faster. This was just fucking between two horny males and Kevin seemed to know what he was doing without Edd having to tell him what he wanted. Their bodies glistened with sweat and the sound of skin slapping against skin was heard throughout the room besides Kevin's panting and occasional grunt and Edd's cries.

The heat that had pooled in their loins became so intense that the ravenette could no longer hold back and exploded all over his torso, legs, and carpet with a silent cry. Kevin soon followed, filling up the condom while twitching inside of Double D. The ravenette's legs were dropped and he fell forward, Kevin's length pulling out with a wet pop. The ginger hissed at the sudden coldness around his dick and pulled off the condom to stuff his cock back into his pants.

Edd rolled off of Kevin to lay on his side, panting. A smirk grew on one side of his face as he stared up at the panting ex-bully, who was leaning back on his hands with his head tilted back. He sat up, faced the ginger, and leaned in to kiss Kevin, tongue plunging into the ginger's panting mouth. Kevin gave a muffled cry of shock at the tongue that was suddenly in his mouth, rubbing against his own. He soon kissed back with gusto, taking the upper hand and pushing Edd's tongue back into his own mouth so Kevin could have his turn at dominating.

The ravenette moaned as Kevin's tongue played with his, touching everything it could reach. A large hand cupped the back of Edd's head and pulled him closer as Double D wrapped his arms around the ginger's shoulders. They finally pulled away after a while when the need to breath finally became too great. They panted, hot breath caressing each other's face.

"I knew you were watching me," Edd suddenly mumbled, the smirk back on his face as Kevin blushed and moved his arms away as the hand dropped from his head. "I didn't know that it was you until I had sat up. Though I couldn't see your face completely, no one wears a red baseball cap or has dark green eyes quite yours at this college." He chuckled as the blush darkened.

"Why?" Kevin whispered, eyes swimming with confusion.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you have sex with me?"

The smirk turned into a gentle smile as he grabbed his shirt and wiped himself off. "I've always wanted to."

Kevin's eyes grew wide with shock. "What?"

Edd chuckled. "I liked you ever since we were kids and looking back, I knew you liked me too. I'm not called a genius for nothing. And even though I had moved away quite young and didn't understand what I felt for you until I was in high school, those feelings never went away. Of course, I can't really say I love you since I don't really know much about you other than the bully part of you, but I can say I do like you a lot. And ever since I learned what sex was, I wanted to do it with you ever since."

The ginger gulped and looked away in embarrassment, hiding the large grin on his face. Happiness welled up inside him at hearing those words. "I like you too," he mumbled while facing Edd again.

"Good." The ravenette grinned and kissed Kevin once more, this time more gently. It lasted only for a few seconds before he pulled back. "Want to head back to my room? I have a room to myself." He gave a suggestive wink.

Kevin nodded enthusiastically and stood, helping the other up.

"Just let me get dressed and clean up our mess." Double D pulled on a pair of black straight leg jeans and a red zip up hoody since his shirt was dirty with semen. He pulled his black, stylish combat boots on and kept them untied and shoved his socks into his pockets. He used his shirt to clean the carpet the best he could and rolled it up before shoving it into his back pack, which he then slid onto one shoulder.

He held out his hand and asked, "Shall we go?"

Kevin smiled and grabbed Edd's hand with a nod. "Lead the way Double Dork."

Edd smirked at the old nick name and pulled the other out of the studio.


End file.
